


Victory Party

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-08
Updated: 2002-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: A good win deserves a great party, but can a gift be revenge as well?





	Victory Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Malfoy Fuh-Q-Fest, Challenge: Lucius/Slytherin Quidditch Team

The announcer called the Slytherin team on the field. 

_Severus Snape- Seeker  
Corbin Crabbe - Beater  
Garrick Goyle - Beater  
Lucius Malfoy - Chaser and Captain  
Evan Rosier - Chaser  
Pierre Lestrange - Chaser  
Marcellus Avery - Keeper_

Each name was welcomed by a loud applause from the stands. No one could doubt that this was one of the best Quidditch teams in Slytherin history. In the past six years, only once they had lost the Quidditch cup to the Gryffindors. Lucius still cursed Black and Potter for that loss. Today, they would fight it out one last time before they matriculated.

The game was a blur, played at a fast rhythm, never stopping. The Slytherins pulled out all their tricks, stopping short of using obvious illegal manoeuvres, but always skirting the line. The game was close, but the Slytherin camp exploded as Severus caught the snitch to bring the cup to the Slytherin House once more.

~*~L~*~U~*~C~*~I~*~U~*~S~*~

Lucius was showering. He rested his hands on wall and let the hot water massage his muscles. Droplets caressed his muscular body as soap was rinsed away. The vapour gave the room an eerie feeling, almost as if he was the only person in the universe. Lucius let all his worries be washed away.

When he finally had enough, he turned the water off and moved to grab a towel. He froze when he saw Rosier's eyes travel over his body. Lucius cursed himself for allowing himself to be so exposed.

"What do you want, Evan?" Lucius asked in his most arrogant tone.

"Severus asked me to come and fetch you. It wouldn't be proper to start a party without our captain." Rosier continued to watch shamelessly as Lucius dried himself.

Lucius wrapped the towel around his waist and they went into the changing room. Evan chuckled at the sight that welcomed them. "I guess they decided not to wait."

There were half-filled bottles of firewhiskey spread throughout the room. Cups lay discarded on the floor. Neither was especially surprising. However, Garrick ramming Corbin in the middle of the room, and Pierre on his back, legs spread to allow Marcellus to bugger him into the ground were not common sights.

"Sweet Salazar," Lucius said under his breath. He tensed as he sensed another body, another _naked_ body, pressed against his. He turned his head and found himself face to face with penetrating, black eyes.

"I thought we should have a team victory party," Severus whispered in the blonde's ear. "Drink up, Lucius."

Their captain took the cup offered and gulped the firewhiskey down. "It tastes strangely. What have you done with it?"

"Just a simple potion to lose inhibitions. Nothing that will hurt." Lucius shivered as Severus licked his earlobe. "It will do anything but hurt." Severus put his hand on Lucius's washboard stomach.

"You're right. That...that feels-" Before he could verbalise his thoughts, Severus grabbed the edge of the thick towel he had wrapped around his waist. With a quick wrist movement, the towel opened and pooled at their feet.

"How does it feel now?" Severus asked as his palm pressed against Lucius's exposed cock.

"Good Lord, Severus, don't stop." Lucius arched his back, pressing his arse against Severus's erection, while pushing the seeker's hand against his crotch.

"Don't plan to, at least for the moment," Severus growled and kissed Lucius in the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Lucius stood, knee-weak, as Severus began to pump. He almost closed his eyes, but the sight of his friends on the dusty floor, rutting away like minks, made his body even more responsive.

"Evan take care of Lucius," Severus ordered.

The younger man kneeled in front of the captain and swallowed Lucius's cock to the root. 

"Happy birthday, Lucius," Severus whispered as Evan began to suck like a child mouthing his favourite lolly.

Severus moved away and sat on a bench watching the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Lucius grabbed Evan's head to keep himself upright, causing his erection to hit the back of Evan's throat.

"Oh God... I'm coming... Evan...YES..." Lucius found strong hands lowering him to the ground. 

Lucius opened his eyes to find Corbin stare at him with lust-filled eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you," the tall boy said in a hoarse voice.

Lucius panicked. He didn't want to have sex with the beater. And he did not want to anger Severus. The Potions expert neared him and kneeled to Lucius's side. "You get to have sex with everyone in the room. Don't you like that? You seemed so eager to go out last night and shag that little tramp."

Lucius shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't mean to...Please." 

Severus watched impenetrably as Corbin kneeled down. Lucius whimpered as thick fingers began to stretch him. Crabbe wasn't one for finesse and as soon as Lucius was loose enough, the beater plunged into Lucius's arse.

Lucius looked around. He saw Evan, on his knees, pumping into Avery. Lucius couldn't care less at the moment. His eyes roamed around the room until he focused on Severus. His lover was sitting calmly. There was no outward sign of any emotion, except for his eyes. A burning desire made his eyes as dark as coal. Lucius felt as if his body were on fire. He closed his eyes to avoid that scorching gaze. 

Lucius lay tiredly on the floor, unsure of what to do. He wanted Severus, but obviously his lover had other ideas at the moment. He reopened his eyes and focused on Severus while Crabbe continued to pound into him until the tall boy came. 

Cock reawakened, Lucius stretched his arm toward his lover. "Severus," he mouthed.

Severus shook his head. "Not yet, Lucius. I think Pierre has a itch he wants you to scratch."

Lucius turned his head to see the lean chaser standing next to him. Hazel eyes glazed by lust and the potion. Pierre straddled Lucius's legs and began pumping Lucius's erection, covering it with lubricant. Lucius recognized the smell; he knew his lover had prepared it.

Lestrange slowed lowered himself on Lucius's prick. He began rocking, hands splayed over Lucius's chest for balance. The boy closed his eyes and threw his head back. He moved faster and faster, ensuring that Lucius's erection touched his prostate every time he pushed down.

"Touch me, Lucius," Pierre ordered.

Lucius turned to look at his lover. He waited until Severus nodded and began pumping Lestrange's erection. Lucius moved his hand quicker, hoping to bring this to a speedy conclusion. He was tired and he wanted to be in Severus's arms.

Pierre came screaming. He laid on Lucius and kissed him. "Give me a moment and I'll get you off," the boy said.

"Get off of me, Lestrange, or I'll hex you," Lucius growled.

"Yeah, get up. It's my turn." Garrick smirked at the supine boy.

Lucius turned to Severus again, but the dark-haired boy stayed stoic. "It's only fair he gets a turn," Severus finally said.

"Hands and knees, Lucius. Might as well take care of this," Avery said while pointing at his own erection.

Lucius sighed, but got into position. He would never submit to his teammates, or anyone else for that matter, but he knew that this was his punishment for cheating on Severus. 

Lucius almost screamed as Goyle entered him, the cock in his mouth prevented him from doing so. Lucius hid himself into his own mind. It was easier to think about potions and charms than what his body was going through. He did acknowledge that he would be sore for a few days, but it didn't matter because it wasn't happening to him, only to his body.

The blonde chaser subconsciously knew that both Avery and Goyle had come, but he stayed in this safe place until he heard Severus yell at the others.

"I said get out," Severus told the other boys. "Get your bloody clothes and leave."

Lucius felt Severus' warm body. The brunet pulled him on his lap and caressed his hair. "Next time you decide to play with that Ravenclaw slut, remember that you're mine. You will have sex when I tell you and with whom I tell you," Severus whispered as he nibbled on Lucius's earlobe. 

Lucius could do nothing but nod. He buried his head against Severus's chest. Lucius fought the tears back. He would not cry. However, it was hard to maintain his control as Severus gently caressed his back and whispered loving words.

"I'm sorry, Severus." The words were muffled by their position.

Severus raised Lucius's chin with two fingers and looked into the grey eyes. "It's over, now. But do remember next time you feel the urge to prove your manhood."

Lucius nodded. "Make love to me, Severus," he added unsure.

"Get up, Lucius." The brunet stood as soon as Lucius get off his lap. He led the blonde to the shower. Turning the water on, Severus washed his lover, his hands gently moving over the lithe body. He planted butterfly kisses on Lucius's jaw, moved down to his collarbone, sucking until Lucius began to respond again.

Severus slipped one hand down between Lucius's arsecheeks. He felt his lover tense in his arms. Severus pulled Lucius closer and kissed him again. "You're too sore, Lucius."

"Hell, I'm going to be sore anyhow." Lucius tried to keep the blame out of his voice, wanting things to be normal between them.

"I don't want to hurt you," Severus answered him.

Lucius sniggered. "Too late for that. You can heal me later." Lucius rested his forehead on the taller boy's shoulder. "I need this. I need to be with you and only you."

"All right. Just lean against the wall, Lucius." Severus angled the showerhead so that the warm water hit Lucius's back. He accioed his wand and carefully cast a spell to heal and relax Lucius's anus muscles.

Lucius felt his inside burn. "Severus," he gasped.

The brunet pressed his body against Lucius's. "Shush, it'll be all right." He kissed Lucius's neck; his hands caressed Lucius's chest. "When the burning subsides, there should be only a tingling sensation. You'll feel better, I promise."

Lucius nodded. The stinging caused tears to spring at the corner of his eyes and Lucius didn't trust his voice. Severus held him tighter and Lucius just wanted to stay like that forever.

The fire died down and the new sensation began to spread. Lucius wiggled against Severus's erection, craving for his lover's cock to quench the fiery need. "Sev, now...please."

Severus looked at his lover, hands on the wall, arse pushing out, his for the taking. He ran a hand languidly over Lucius's back, his fingers trailing down, until his thumb teased the tight hole. The blonde pushed back. "Slowly, Lucius, or we stop."

"Severus, please, this is...too much...need you."

The dark-haired wizard pushed in as Lucius slammed back, uncaring of the warning. He locked his hands behind his lover's neck, back curved, wanting to feel his lover, exposing himself completely for Severus's pleasure.

"You're so perfect, Lucius. So wanton and completely mine." 

"Merlin, yes..." Lucius pushed into Severus' fisted hand only to push back and impale himself once more. The blonde set a fast pace, longing for a release that would bring emotional and physical peace.

"Can you feel me? Buried inside you. I want you to remember, Lucius. Feel how much I want you."

"Want you, too. Please, Sev...Going to come...Please..."

Severus's cock got even harder hearing Lucius Malfoy beg shamelessly. "Come, Lucius." Order and permission at the same time.

The two lovers came together, clutching the wall for support, quick breaths to regulate their oxygen intake, bodies still joined as the water continued to fall on them.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Are you all right?"

Lucius turned around and kissed his lover. "As long as we're together."


End file.
